Klarion's Misadventures with the Baby Hero's
by ThatSummerInWonderland
Summary: A series of Drabbles with our favorite Lord of Chaos and the team of babies having to deal with each other. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Why greetings nerds! This came to me and would not let me go, so here it is! Enjoy!**

He hated order.

Klarion the Witch boy, the Lord of Chaos and the one who could turn the entire world on its head like a top with a flick of his wrist was not having a good day. After his last battle with the old geezer known as the Lord of Order (he would have won if Teekl hadn't distracted him), the stupid Lord had decided that Klarion needed something to keep him from getting bored, so the Lord of Annoying shipped him off to the Baby Hero's

To be on their baby team.

Dear lord kill him now.

His hand erratically petted his beloved familiar cat Teekl as his teeth grinded against each other in annoyance. The loud speedster was arguing with the hot-headed archer, and the rest of the annoyances weren't doing anything to shut them up. Mini-Batman was simply typing on his wrist computer, the Martian had escaped with her boyfriend to the kitchen to bake something that smelled delicious, and the fish-boy had escaped rather quickly to the library. Baby Magic at least had the sense to not even show up.

"Omigod Wally, you're such an idiot! How can you not believe?" The blonde one- Artemas he reminded himself, if he was going to stay here, he'd need to learn everyone's names- screeched, grating on his nerves. What were they even talking about. He was to busy hating them to actually listen

"Because it's not _real_! Everything can be explained by-"

"Don't you dare use that line on me again you little-"

"Let me finish you-"

"ENOUGH!" Klarion was surprised it wasn't him that yelled. It was Mini- Robin- that stopped the insolent noise. The two turned to him, both red-faced and steaming. "Why can't you two ever just agree to disagree?" He almost whined. Klarion was seriously considering turning them all into frogs, but was thankful for the silence anyway.

"Humph!" they both huffed and walked away, Wally to the kitchen and Artemas beside- oh dear god no. Yes, it was true. Artemas, the fuming archer who hated everything had plopped down right beside him, on the arm rest of his chair.

Though Klarion had only been there about a month, the team had began to warm up to him after the old geezer's promise that he couldn't use his chaos-magic unless its for good. They still kept their distance though, and Klarion was hoping that the long poll of suspicion that had kept them all out of his business would return soon.

It did not.

"I can't believe him! He still doesn't believe in magic after we have two witches on the team that have used magic to save his sorry butt countless times! Its stupid!" she whined, looking down at him. Klarion was shocked for a moment, unable to actually make a sound, but he swallowed it and answered with a retort even he was surprised at.

"Magic is just science we have no words for."

Silence. Artemas stared at him, a million questions roaming through her mind at a very high velocity. Klarion, happy with the state he'd put her in, hopped up, bring Teekl with him, and strutted off to his room. Maybe he could find something entertaining in there.


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey there! I guess I'm doing a series of drabbles with these nerds. Enjoy!**

He had noticed.

Wally was never really a particularly perceptive person, that was always Rob's thing, but his super-speed did pick up little things that other's didn't. Like, for instance, that Klarion had a burn on his wrist.

Yes the bratty Witch boy that swore their death on a daily basis was currently dueling with Aqualad, his pressed, dapper suit rumpled with motion. Though the rolling of sleeves (or in Superboy's case, stripping of his shirt entirely) was normal in the training area, Klarion hadn't even made a motion to unbutton his overcoat.

But despite that, his quick motions jerked at his sleeves and once in a blue moon, his pale wrist shone in the fluorescent light. Only it was not pale, it was a burnt, angry reddish brown that screamed burn. How had he gotten that burn? Was it an accident? Was it a superhero? Suddenly those bruises he left on the 'bad guys' turned his stomach a little.

While he in no way liked or was friends with the Witch boy, he was starting to grow on him a tiny bit and a team looked out for all their members.

Wally was going to look after the little brat if he liked it or not.

Green eyes burned under the bright light of his phone as he sat, awake and tired, in his bed at the mountain (it was one of the rare occasions where they all slept over), pouring over his phone. He was trying to formulate the perfect plan to ask Klarion about that burn. Wally had no idea why, but that burn, well, burned in his mind, making question faster than he could hear them, and before he knew it he was trying to find the best words to use when he asked the little brat about it.

He must have been going crazy.

His suspicion was confirmed when his heart stopped as he heard a sift set of feet pad down the hall, followed by a set of animal paws. It was him. Wally saw his opening, and though a slight tint of sleep, took it.

he waited about thirty seconds before getting up with a flashlight and following the footfall, forcing himself to go slowly. He stopped right outside the doorway to the living room/kitchen, listening to Klarion whisper to his cat. Weird.

"Do you want anything Teekl?... I don't think they have any that's not sour, will ice cream do?... Ice cream it is. Eat up!" Wally flicked the flashlight on at last, walking in and shining the beam of light right in the Lord of Chaos' eyes.

Klarion let out a short yelp of surprise before seeing who it was through the dark. Wally's original plan flew out the window like a bat from hell.

Klarion stood in shock, spoon of strawberry ice cream handing from his mouth, in a plain T-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants probably provided by the Justice League. His arms were completely naked, and was his neck, and Wally's stomach churned at the sight.

Burns. Burns everywhere. Licking up and down his normally white skin. It was like a big blotchy ink spill on paper. It looked like a mistake.

"Oh, I-"

"Teekl made me do it!" Klarion sputtered, pulling the clean spoon out of his mouth with a sheepish grin.

"Huh?" was Wally's intelligent reply. "Oh, the ice cream thing? No, I don't care, no one here like strawberry anyway. I mean... you arms."

Klarion's eyes shifted form sheepishness to steel in a manner of seconds. "Oh." was all he said. Teekl mewed at her familiar, making his head snap to the side. "I most certainly will not! Just eat you ice cream!" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest to hide them. It didn't work.

"I-I what happened?"

Klarion sighed after Teekl mewed again, longer and louder this time. "Fine you little hairball, if it'll shut you up." He spat at the content-looking cat. Turning to Wally's confused and intrigued form, he sigh in defeat and motioned for Wally to sit with him. Wally, not realizing that he hadn't ventured farther than the doorway, tripped inside and sat beside him, unconsciously grabbing a spoon and taking in a mouthful of chocolate ice cream. Klarion let out another sigh before sitting with him and turning toward him with distain, anger, and a hint of- was that sadness- in his coal eyes. His next words chilled Wally to the bone.

"I was burned at the stake."

"Whut?"

Klarion gave a dark chuckle. "Yea. I got burned at the stake from my own mother's hand. Apparently being a master of chaotic magic was frowned upon, but I'm ok. It was way in the past anyway. It doesn't matter."

"Dude, that's harsh." Wally mentally cringed at his less-that-empathetic reaction. Klarion apparently didn't notice, and he simply grinned and ate another spoonful of strawberry ice cream. "I suppose, but I'm over it." He shrugged, though it sounded fake. The cat meowed again, but Klarion silenced it with a look of fire.

Wally felt the tension grow between the boy and his familiar, and decided to change the subject. "So... you like strawberry, huh?"

They talked until three in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**And here it is! Enjoy!**

"Hey Klarion?" Klarion looked up form his book, finding the little bird staring at him with an impish smile. "Yes?" he asked, hoping to get the social interaction over with as fast as possible. They might be on speaking terms, but the wall between them was still rather thick.

"Chaos or Cake, and you can only pick one." He blurted, his grin growing like the Joker's. "Well, isn't it obvious..." Klarion opened his mouth to retort, before silence took his vocal chords. He simply sat there, one finger raised, his mouth open, and his eyes conveying every drop of complete bewilderment and a tinge of fear at the question. Robin waved a hand in front of his face. He didn't respond.

With a tiny cackle, robing walked down the hall, calling to the rest of the team.

"Guys! I broke Klarion!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Silver for re-sparking my inspiration! Here we go! Enjoy!**

Klarion could never resist the pull of chaos. Be it a argument or an asylum, it seemed the little Witch Boy was drawn to chaos like a moth to a flame.

Who's have thought he'd had found it here?

But nonetheless, here it was. The baby Superman- Connor, was it?- was having a bit of a temper tantrum in the weight room. Everything was being thrown about, and accompanying the symphony of rage was the occasion base grunt or howl of pure emotion. As much as Klarion wanted to judge him he simply couldn't, due to his own past of throwing a tantrum.

Darn his conscious.

"What do you want?" Oh yea, he wasn't invisible. Klarion seriously considered fleeing as fast as possible, the boy was strong and his powers would be taken away if he properly defended himself from the oaf. Instead he planted on a cocky smile and leaned against the doorframe. "I could never resist the sound of chaos." he smirked, ready to run. Connor simply gave him a grunt, sitting on a nearby weight chair.

_Don't do it Klarion, just leave. Just leave. Just-_

"What's going on?"

_Darn it._

Connor grunted again, looking away. Klarion walked in a tiny bit farter, Teekl feeling his pull and following. Though he took nothing more than a step or two, the stupid cat decided that that wasn't enough and lumbered over to the angry Kryptonian, nuzzling his leg. Thankfully the poor kitty cat wasn't thrown across the room or fried with head vision.

"Nothing you'd be concerned with." Connor spat back. "Try me." Why was he doing this? Was he going insane? The Baby Hero's had tainted his mind!

"Just leave me alone." Klarion was always bad at following orders. "No. You've wetted my curiosity." he admitted, taking another step towards the boy. Apparently the patients of the mutant was as this as Klarion's conscious, and before he could process everything, a dumbbell was being hurled at the Lord of Chaos' head. Teekl hissed as her familiar ducked, snatched up the cat, and ran out of the door.

_Note to self: Don't push Baby Superman._

Two days later, Connor approached him on his way to bed (He wore long sleeves to bed now) and said a simple and stony "Sorry." before retiring. Klarion went to bed confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! Thanks again Silver!**

Damn that stupid green harlot!

Perhaps that was a bit harsh, but Klarion felt rather justified by it.

Due to his permanent situation in the Baby's playhouse and Happy Harbor getting out of school on account of bad weather, the Green One- Megan or M'gann or something- was baking cookies. Some Earth delicacy sort of like small, round cakes. And anything that resembled cake was perfectly fine with him. He sat in the kitchen, ideally petting Teekl and watching her scamper about and babble aimlessly. He was hardly listening, but stayed anyway because of the delicious smell coming from the oven.

"Yea, I don't know. Maybe it's just me but... do you smell burning?"

He did. They both raced over to the oven leaking dark grey smoke pillars. She opened it. Foolish girl.

He smelled the smoke. Saw the licking flames. His heart sped up, his palms becoming sweaty. The burnt smell filled his every sense, and soon he wasn't standing in a kitchen, he was tied up on a log, being called a monster by his own mother as the flames soared higher and he smelled his own flesh sizzling and burning. The pain. The panic.

He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe. When did he get on the floor?

He looked up from his curled position on the tile. The smell was still lingering, but the offending flamed had been put out by some sticky white substance. His shaky breath was just regaining when he saw two electric green eyes come into view. She looked scared and worried and a little sick. Weren't Martian's afraid or allergic to flames or something? He didn't know, but he didn't really want to dwell on it at the moment.

"Hey, are you alright? The fire's out. I promise." her voice which was probably soothing in her mind was nothing but grating on his sore mine. Something felt off. His head felt... wrong. Invaded. Sore.

Those memories he'd tried to hard to crush into ask and bury were suddenly playing in front of his eyes, no matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut.

The fire.

The pain.

The fear.

This wasn't a normal, mild flashback brought on by flames. This was a movie playing on the inside of his eyelids. This was the Martian's doing.

With a mighty "No!" he ripped the invader out of his mind and shoved those bad memories in a drawer and locked it.

Nope. He couldn't take it. Before the worried, scared, sick, and now guilty Megan could catch up to what was going on, he had ran off and locked himself into the bathroom.

Klarion always hated getting sick, and now was no different. As he heaved and sputtered over the porcelain throne, trying not to look at the surprisingly orange mixture of sick and toilet water under him. After flushing and watching his mouth out, Teekl rubbing against his leg and purring the whole time, he stumbled out to see M'gann or Megan or whatever standing there, an apology on her lips.

"Never speak of this again." he ordered, stalking off. Her apology fell on deaf ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy, little biscuits!**

Damn that cat and everything about her.

Being on that blasted team of babies meant going on missions with her, which meant that green one being in his mind. After the cookie incident a few weeks ago, he was less than happy letting the little harlot in his mind, but Teekl told him to suck it up and get this all over with. He complied, pouting in the corner.

He really should have thought this through.

_Watch out Klarion, or you'll get hit!_ Teekl yelled in his mind, their link the only one he was used to.

_Yea I know that you dumb hairball! Don't distract me! _Klarion retorted, angry. His fireballs were flying, and the mission was coming to a surprisingly anticlimactic close.

_I think this is the first mission I've been on that something hadn't gone wrong._ Klarion thought, chuckling to himself as the last goon was knocked out.

_Don't jinx it, Witchy._ Oh yea, his thought were on a megaphone in everyone else's head. Lovely.

_Quit thinking about that stupid team and focus! You've kept me up all night with those thoughts, don't let them get you killed._ Teekl yelled, bring him out of his stupor.

_Oh shut up, you dumb cat!_ He said, aware now that everyone can hear him. Lets hope the cat remembers as well.

She didn't.

_At least I don't have dreams about that red-headed kid-_

_TEEKL! _

_What, its not like they can hear me._

_BUT THEY CAN YOU STUPID HAIRBALL! THE GREEN ONE LINKED US UP! THEY HEARD EVERYTHING!_

_Oh. Oh yea._

The battle was won, the information was gotten, and everyone was staring at the Witch Boy who was glaring daggers at his beloved cat. Wally was as red as his hair, and Klarion was getting to be the same shade. He scooped up the cat and stalked away, shooting a "_You little liar_." at the mind link before is was severed.

No one spoke of it after that, and Wally was uncharacteristically quiet around the Lord of Chaos for a few days, but soon the whole situation blew over.

No one forgot, and if they heard a very low moan from Klarion's room at night, no one said anything.

After all, he was a teenager.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

As much as Klarion loved chaos, he hated storms.

He hated the loud noise, and the blinding light, and how angry it sounded. Everything about them was awful, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't sleep with one going on right outside his walls.

And so there he sat, curled up under the covers hugging Teekl to his chest trying to sleep. Just as his eyelids were ready to droop, a loud thunder clap sent them flying open again. Dammit.

Just as he was planning his escape to go eat the leftover cake Megan ha d made for the anniversary of the team, Teekl began to squirm in his arms, worming out of his grasp. He really couldn't handle this right now, and let out a sigh before wrapping his fluffy, Justice league-issued duvet around his shoulders and following his stupid cat out the door, to tired to run.

He was to tired to really care that his normal hair-horns were disheveled and bed-headed, to tired to care that he looked like death walking, and to tired to care that the stupid cat was leading him into a room.

Into Robin's room.

_Goddamnit Teekl._

Yes, the Boy Wonder was up, typing on a computer in a pair of plain pajamas and his mask. Did he ever take it off?

The Baby-bat heard him come in, instantly ready for an attack, but softened when he saw who it was.

"Oh hey Klarion, what'cha need?" He asked, surprisingly not tired-sounding in comparison to Klarion's drooping eyes and tried voice. "Teekl led me here." He said, watching as the cat hopped onto the bed and sat there, staring at him expectedly. He simply rolled his eyes, scooped up the cat, and began to walk out. "Sorry for the commotion." he grumbled.

Then the lightning hit, followed by an ear-splitting crack of thunder. Teekl was dropped, Klarion froze, speechless.

"Hey, you ok?" Robin asked, looking up at the odd character. She shook his head, snatching up the indignant cat once again and leaving the room with a soft "Yea, sorry," Just as the door was about to close, a voice called out to him "Be a tree."

"Pardon me?" he asked, looking back.

"I used to be scared of storms, when I was little, and I used to pretend I was a tree, feeling my roots and branches stretch. Tree's don't fall during a plain old storm like this. Try that, maybe it'll work." He shrugged, looking back at his laptop.

Klarion, on a normal day, would retort with some witty, possibly mean retort and saunter off, but at the moment he was grateful, tired, and oh so ready for bed that he simply stopped, smiled slightly, and said "Thank you... and turn a light on. I don't want you going blind." he added in an afterthought. Robin let off a chuckle he'd heard oh so often on the battlefield.

"Alright _Mom_. Thanks. Goodnight."

"'Night. C'mon Teekl." And Klarion left.

That night was the first night in a very, very, _very_ long time Klarion slept through a storm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who commented! Enjoy my little nuggets!**

Klarion hated many things. Adults were one of them.

He doesn't exactly know why, but something about adults, and especially adults that try to tell him _what to do_, simply rubs him the wrong way. That's why when he was called in to meet with one the bigger Justice babies he was less that pleased.

With Teekl on his shoulders and his suit pressed and straightened, he approached one of the Justice League members oh god. Not him. Anyone but him. he'd take that annoying gothic rodent than him.

The Flash.

Oh course it had to be the Flash. yes, the quickest man alive was standing in the Baby Justice's headquarters. The uncle- or was it father?- of his totally not-crush on the team.

Life hated him...

"Oh hey Klarion. I wanted to talk with you. Well, I mean the League had some concerns. About you. And they sent me to take care of it." Dear god this was awful. The bumbling idiot looked about as uncomfortable about the situation as Klarion was.

"Alright then. Lets get this over with." Klarion sighed, crossing his arms over his thin chest with a small frown. This should be interesting.

"Oh, alright. Well, it's just that you're a teenager, and we were wondering-"

"Ugh. I'm immortal. I may look fifteen but I'm over a thousand years old. I don't need your mortal school or anything." Klarion huffed. In all honesty he hated the body he got stuck with. You couldn't do anything up here in a child's body.

'Alright then. I guess that's fair, but helmet-head is offering you living quarters at his place if you didn't want to stay here anym-"

"NEVER!" Klarion shouted before settling himself. Flash, who fought monsters on a daily basis, looked terrified by the outburst. "I'd rather go back from where I was from than stay with him. Here at least I can have a little fun. I decline his offer. Strongly." Klarion stated pointedly, absently petting Teekl with one hand.

"Noted. I'll tell him you I declined- oh hey Wally." Shit. This day was just getting better and better. Klarion whipped around to find the younger speedster munching on an apple with his mouth full and his hand holding a USB chip. Wally sent him a small inquisitive look before turning to his mentor. "What's up, Uncle Barry?" He asked, walking closer. Klarion willed the blush that stained his cheeks to disappear.

"Oh nothing kid, just settling something with Witchy-poo here. I'm all done now, want a ride home?" He asked, clapping the younger's shoulder. Wally smiled and nodded. "Sure, just let me get something. I forgot my laptop." he smiled before walking off.

And as much as Klarion would deny it later, he couldn't help staring as Wally retreated, taking in as much as he could. His messy ginger hair, the little freckles on his elbows, and his butt in those-

_No! Quit it! That's wrong on so many levels!_

He turned back around, trying desperately to will the blush and thoughts from his mind as he looked up again at the boy's mentor, who was staring at him with a knowing smirk. 'So... are we done here." His voice sounded strained and a little thin. Damn it.

"Yes. I suppose so. Y'know I'm Wally's uncle?"

"Really?" Klarion already knew that. Why did he say that?

"Yes. I am. His parents are... out of the picture, so me and his Aunt are very, very protective of him."

Klarion stared at the new determination in the older's eyes. "R-Really?"

"Yes. Very. Protective. Of him. I saw how you looked at him."

"Oh no, I-"

"Save it." Suddenly the Flash wasn't such a fool, and Klarion was feeling strange. What was this? Fear? No, intimidation.

He hasn't felt that since his father...

"I saw you staring at him. Now I know you're on the 'side of the angel's', but I also know you don't want to be, and if you hurt my Wally. I can make you wish you were able to die. Got it?"

Shit. Klarion felt his mouth dry and clog and his hands go clammy. This escalated quickly...

"Y-Yes sir." He would later look back on that cringe. How dare he sound so... childish!

"Good." The steel in his voice left instantly when Wally returned, oblivious to the new fear that was dug deep into Klarion's brain.

"Hey kiddo, ready to go?" How could he change so fast?

"Yea. See ya Klarion." Wally waved a short goodbye before exiting with his guardian.

Klarion never returned his salutation and avoided the speedsters with great effort. He could never look at Flash the same way again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to Silver who keeps sending in good ideas. Enjoy!**

Klarion was hating Superman more and more with each passing second.

Klarion had something of a bad experience when it came to parental figures, and the Blue Boy Scout was really starting to grate on his nerves. The Bat-Jerk was at least good to Robin, and the other mentors seemed like good parents, though Green Arrow was a bit oblivious and Flash still scared the crap out of him. But this shmuck? He was a worse father than Darth Vader.

Dammit, those stupid mortal movies have gotten to his head.

There Superman stood, awkward and cold, indifferent to the baby-Superman's woe at the distance. Even Klarion could see it, and it did nothing to help keep his repressed memories repressed.

The briefing was lost in a sea of silent seething, Klarion to preoccupied with hating the stupid Super-jerk to really care that they were going on a mission.

"C'mon Klari, we're going." Wally's big hand clapped his shoulder as the rest of the group walked off, ready for battle. "Don't call me that. I'll be there in a second." He replied automatically, waving him off. He had a Blue Idiot to chew out.

Wally left. They all left. It was just Klarion, Teekl, and Superman.

And Klarion was mad. You wouldn't like him when he's man.

_Dammit Wally..._

"Are you coming?" Superman's low, all-American voice caught him off-guard for a moment before his unadulterated rage filled him body. Time to rip the Man of Steel apart like tin foil.

"Yes, but first I'd just like to say that you are a idiotic, cold, bitter, completely rotten jerk, and coming from me that's saying something." "Excuse me?" _Oh no you don't!_ Klarion thought, standing, or sitting, his ground with his arms crossed as the Man of Wearing his Underwear Inside-Out towered over him, looking less than pleased,_ You're not intimidating me like Speedy Gonzolas_.

"You heard me, Boy in Blue. I saw the was you pushed away Connor, and frankly I don't like it. He's your son, or your nephew or maybe just your prodigy, I don't care, but you shouldn't do that." Klarion stood, Teekl on his shoulders, her back fur raised and her throat holding a hiss especially for him.

"You don't understand-" "Oh don't pull that crap. I don't care of he's gay or a clone or whatever you've rationalized in your little mind to justify your actions. You need to support him, or at least don't be so cold. My parents did nothing but beat me down and look how I turned out. I'm horrible!"

"You... you just don't get it. He's not my son, he's-" "Don't. You. Dare. You sound like my damned mother 'He's not my son, he's a witch.' I thought you were suppose to be the good guy. Act like it." And with a punctuating hiss form Teekl, Klarion turned on his heel and stalked out, slipping into the Bio Ship without a word.

Later that month Klarion overheard Superboy talking with M'gann (he finally got the name right) about how Superman was taking him on a father-son outing and being all-around nicer. Klarion felt himself filling up with pride, but tried not to let it show.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for all the inspiration! Enjoy!**

There are times when Klarion would gladly give up having attention despite his normally showy personality.

This was one of those times.

"Klarion? You're with the baby heroes?" Sports Master asked in surprise, staring at the smaller child, fight lost in a sea of questions.

"Yea." Was his only answer. "Why, I-I thought you hated them? I _know_ you hated them! What the hell?"

Klarion rolled his eyes and threw a ball of chaos energy at the stupid man, a bit angry that he jumped out just in time. "I got bored." He shrugged, throwing another attack at the stupid blonde meat-head. He dodged.

The man's confused eyes turned to steely, suspicious hate as he drew out a very big and very sharp sword. "Traitor!" He yelled as a battle cry before the battle reached its climax. In the end, the information was in their grasp, but Sports Master was gone.

Though Klarion made a mental effort to block out the relief that came off the rest of the team through the mind link, he was a bit happy he was away from the Light. They were getting boring anyway.

~"*"~

"What?!" The always-calm voice of the Light's leader rose as he was told the news. Klarion, one of his best and strongest magical allies, was on the side of the angels because he 'got bored'? It didn't make sense.

The white silhouette's felt the same confused betrayal as the voice, but the voice was quick-witted, and was deciding a plan not a moment after.

"Wait... we may be able to use this to our advantage. Young Klarion will be crawling back to us on his knees after we're through with him. We will make him see the Light once more."


	11. Chapter 11

**I very rarely to two-part-pieces, but I just couldn't stop myself! Enjoy!**

It began with eggs.

The darling team's Martian mother, M'gann, had asked Klarion to run out and get a new carton of eggs because these were bad. How they were bad, he did not know as he wasn't really listening.

On a normal day Klarion would bite back a harsh 'No!', but said Lord of Chaos was extremely bored on this particular day, and decided that he had nothing better to do anyway. And so the young warlock with a wad of mortal money in hand, ventured out into Happy Harbor in a long-sleeved shirt and old jeans with his hair horns smoothed down.

He never realized that he would not be making it to the market.

As he walked down the street, trying his hardest to not let these disgusting mortal walking corpses touch him or his cat that walked by his feet, he got the strange feeling that he was being followed. He tried to shake it off, but the feeling stayed with him like a bad memory, and he soon found himself walking rather briskly down a dark alleyway to escape the feeling. Damn Dr. Light. Damn his restrictions. If it wasn't for him that feeling would be gone by now as everyone behind him would be dead.

The minute he stopped amongst the drugged out bums and pungent garbage to stop and listen for footfall, was the minute he was caught.

Chloroform's pungent odor was thrust over his mouth and nose, mixed with the disgusting smell of an old cloth. Though he tried to struggle, a mind must be clear to perform magic, and his was quickly being drugged into submission. Two big, bulging arms wrapped around his torso, and he vaguely recalled seeing Teekl being thrown into a bag before he passed out completely.

No one noticed for at least six hours.

~"*"~

When Klarion awoke, he was met with a splitting headache, a strange tightness around his throat, and a chorus of malicious chuckles. He looked up to see the Injustice League standing above him, looking giddy. Especially the Joker.

This was never a good sign.

"Why hello there, Klari-boy! So nice of you to join us!" The Joker's giggle, grating voice ground into his head, making him wince. "What do you want?" Klarion bit back, angry at being treated like this.

"Well, it seems you've been a bad boy, and we've been hired to make you... see the light, as it were." He laughed again before a harsh kick was delivered to his stomach. Klarion tried to move, but his arms were tied behind his back and his ankles tied in front of him. Even his magic wasn't working, the collar seeming to stop his chaos in its tracks, so all he could do was double over and cough.

Panic began to turn his stomach as the group advanced on him, and soon he was lost in a world of kicks, punches, and thorns.

It lasted a week and a half. A week and a half of being beaten within an inch of consciousness. Of starving and sucking on his own thick spit. Of being degraded with lovely terms like 'Devil' and 'Freak'. A week with the Joker... and his best friends Mr. Crowbar and Mrs. Knife. Of his mind slowly breaking under the intense torture that he endured.

His civilian clothes were torn to shreds, showing every blackened bruise and weeping cut, and at the moment he was really wishing he could just return to the Light, where he wouldn't be beaten or taunted or have to fight his once-allies.

But he couldn't. Who knows what Dr. Light would do to him if he converted. The old fuddy-duddy would probably send him home to Limbo Town, and nothing the Joker could do could compare to that.

Just as the door to his disgusting, grimy cell opened, Klarion winced. It never opened without him feeling pain. He shuffled into the corner of his cell, throwing dignity out the window and just wanted to have a moments peace. It was times like this he wished he wasn't immortal.

The door creaked opened, but who stepped inside was not who he expected.

Kid Flash. Wally.

_That's it, I've gone completely crazy. _"Guys! I found him! He's beaten up pretty bad!" he yelled into the com-link, zipping over to the cowering Klarion. A gloved hand reached for his sickly, sweaty face, but Klarion instinctively cowered away. Wally retracted, looking sad as the rest of the team ran in, pinching their nose at the pungent metallic smell of blood and pain.

"Klarion? Can you hear me." Klarion nodded weakly, his mind lost in the exhausted Wonderland of fear and pain. Was this the team, or was it his parents, or the League? Was there any difference. He was shaking violently and when Kid Flash carefully untied his hands that had been tied around front so they could whip his back and carve Devil into his shoulder-blades, he curled into him and passed out from blood loss.

When he woke up again, he was on the Bioship with Wally sitting next to him, muttering quietly. "Wally." Klarion winced at how tired and vulnerable his voice sounded. He sounded like death. "KLARION! You're awake! How do you feel." "Like shit. You?"

When Wally let out that little laugh that sounded like the sweetest bells chiming in the wind, Klarion reassured himself that everything was going to be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

**That last one was sub-par because I'm just learning how to write intense gore or violent things. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy!**

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt bad for the poor bat.

It seemed that despite Klarion's immortality, the Justice League of Kill-Joys decided that Klarion was to go to some mortal thing called High School. The result of such a notion?

Crispy Hero's.

"How DARE you insinuate such a thing! I'm far to intelligent for such primitive things as school. I am immortal, I have the wisdom of a million years! To even think up the concept of sending the Lord of Chaos to school it completely imbecilic! Have you gone mad?" Klarion had been ranting fast and loud, throwing everything he had at the stoic Batman, who simply took it with a bored, tired expression.

_"Stop ranting. It's making you look bratty."_ I said through our mind-connection. Klarion whipped around a hissed out "I'M ALLOWED TO RANT AS I PLEASE TEEKL! Stupid cat." at me before turning on the bat, seething. "I understand you are immortal, but going to this function could help you learn about our mortal world and how to blend in." Batman explained quietly, and I had to give him props for not having to scream over Klarion's inner howls to be heard.

Klarion's normally pale face was turning a nasty shade of purple with rage. "I know this world already, I've terrorized here for many a year, incase you forgot. I have no need of this exercise, so drop it!" He spat back in return.

"This is not up to you. This is a League decision."

Klarion took in a deep breath and schooled his face into that of mock-defeat. He shrugged, saying "Oh well, I guess you want to have a school of dead kids then. Whatever floats your boat I suppose." as he walked away. I could feel the malicious manipulation in his head as he turned, looking over his shoulder with a sinister grin that could turn the stomach of anyone it was directed to.

"I can't control my magic all the time you know. Chaos is as Chaos does."

"...We will reconsider it."

"Good." And with that I trotted after Klarion, sending a short spitting hiss back at the Batman before catching up with my familiar.

_"Good work back there. I'm proud of you."_

"Thank's Teekl, now lets go find something to eat. I'm starving."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who'd been so nice to me, you all rock! Enjoy!**

It was like a dream come true and his worst nightmare all in one.

The team had flown out into southern Mexico to bust a terrorist thread run by Poison Ivy. A normal mission of getting the incrimination information and getting the heck out of dodge before anything exploded.

And naturally it had gone wrong.

The team all stumbled into the bio-ship, worse for wear and bruised like bad apples. Klarion sighed as he trudged with the rest of them, feeling the soles of his feet ache with each step.

"Is it fine if we take a day to rest. I can't fly her like this." M'gann asked, looking like the epitome of hopefulness and dejectedness. Klarion merely nodded amongst the chorus of 'sure', and 'I don't care's. As they all unfurled sleeping bags from the emergency chest by the med bay, everyone realized something a minute to late.

There were only five sleeping bags.

And six members.

A silent plea for it to not be them wafted about the room of tired people until Wally broke the silence. "Here Klarion, you can share with me." The resounding silent 'thank you's flew over Klarion's head as he was to caught up trying to wipe the blush off his face. Wally and him would be sleeping in the same sleeping bag. Side by side. Together.

Well this should be interesting.

They unfurled it and picked a secluded little area under the control panels to sleep in, Wally climbing in first with Klarion's lithe body awkwardly placed beside him. He turned away so Wally couldn't see that his cheeks were as red as his hair. "Erm... Goodnight." Wally stuttered. "Yea. 'Night." Klarion muttered back.

About ten minutes passed before something moved, and they were the longest ten minutes of Klarion's life. Then he felt Wally shift and snuggle into his back, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Klarion let out a small, involuntary squeak at the sudden contact before tentatively snuggling close to the warm Wally. But only because he was cold. Not any other reason.

And there the duo lay, both in a peaceful state of slumber, spooning.

The next day, Artemas was the first to rise form her position on her stomach. She was an early bird thanks to her damned father's training. As she surveyed the area, she saw M'gann on her side with her fists balling up the hem of the sleeping bag, Connor slept flat on his back with his arms as his side, eerily similar to how they had found him at Cadmus, and Robin curled up in the fetal position with his hands up by his face, looking adorable as extremely non-threatening.

Looking for the last member, or members, of the team (possibly for blackmail material, possibly not) she saw something she was not expecting to see curled up under the control panel.

Wally and Klarion were spooning... and it was adorable.

Wally was nuzzled into Klarion's neck, his thicker arms cradling the smaller Witchboy like a teddy bear, looking perfectly content. Klarion was snuggled close to the speedster, his face taking on an almost innocent look in slumber with one hand by his face and the other holding loosely onto Wally's forearm. They fit like puzzle-pieces.

And Artemas got it all on camera.

Her and Robin, the next to wake up, both got some good pictures before Wally stirred, causing Klarion to wake up with one of the cutest confused expression they'd ever seen. His hair was a disaster area, but it just added to his non-threatening persona. They stared at each other for a moment before Klarion spoke.

"We will never speak of this again, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Robin's cackle made them reconsider. "We have some photo's that say otherwise." He said, dangling the bat-phone in the air before shoving it in his utility belt. Artemas laughed at their horror-stricken faces.

And thus began the game of "Who-can-get-Wally-and-Klarion-flushed-about-each-other-more" game that rampaged amongst the two human members of the team.

It lasted two years. There was no clear winner


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there lovelies, sorry for the inactivity lately. Anyway, enjoy!

They thought it'd be funny.

And, in all honesty it was. They thought it'd just wire the cat, not the person attached.

Wally remembers it like it was yesterday. Him and Rob, in an effort to cure their boredom, had ran out before a mission and bought the biggest, most potent bag of catnip they could find. If this stuff could make Wally's old cat run around in circles on the roof, imagine what it would do to a magic cat.

A small pouch of the stuff was thrown by the cat's food bowl which not resided beside the dish washer after Wally had overturned it in an effort to raid the refrigerator. They told no one.

So when they walked into the chaos that was their living room after a day at the beach, only Wally and Robin felt the dread pitfall their stomachs.

The couch was upturned, end tables on their sides with burn marks on every surface. Teekl was drooped over the slowly rocking chandelier, looking quite content but definently more calm than normal, and in the center of it all, splayed out atop the corner of the upturned couch with a fire ball in hand, was Klarion.

Instantly they all know something was wrong. Klarion was sitting with his over jacket off, his white button down rumpled, and one show missing, showing off his bright orange and red striped socks. A wide, face-splitting grin sat on his face, but not the one he normally wore when someone got hurt or he won an argument. No, this one was goofy, lopsided, like he wasn't really aware of anything around him. When his head turned, the shaky ball of fire overhead showed his pupils to be dilated more than should be healthy.

"Why hellloooo there friends! *giggle* just kidding, I hate you." he giggled again, falling off the back of the couch with a heavy thud. "Klarion... you alright?" M'gann asked, taking a cautions step forwards. "Mmhmm! I'm perfectly fiine. Really fiine. Like, wayy to fiine." His voice wobbled like he was on a tilt-a-whirl. He got up on shaky knees, face flushed with giggles.

"Uh huh. Ok then." Artemas spoke quietly, surveying the room with curiosity. He took a few drunken steps towards them before swinging his arms around Robin's neck, leaning on him. "We... We look the same, if you just did you hair and was.. and was more like me, we'd be clones or something." He giggled, running an uncoordinated hand through Robin's ebony locks. "Umm... ok then." Was all he could come up with as a reply.

"Yeaaa. Psst... Hey. Hey... heyheyheyheyheyhey.." "What?" Robin asked irritably, swatting Klarion's curious fingers away from his face "Hey's fun to say. Oop, that rhymed! No but hey. Hey. Hey." Robin pushed him away, watching with a tiny bit of guilt as he tripped over his own feet and landed on his rump with a loud thud and a louder laugh.

"You pushed me you dick! Ha! I fell!" apparently this was comedy gold to him. He sat there, dissolving into a puddle of giggles before there very eyes. "Klarion, are you alright?" "You already asked that buddy-bud. I'mmmm reallly happpy hehehe." he giggled, turning on his side with happy tears rolling down his temple.

"I know, but do you know what made you... like this? what made you happy?" She asked, leaning over his scrawny form. He placed a fake-thoughtful finger to his chin and pouted for a second. "Ummm... I know! Teekl-teek-teeks found this little, um, sack of reeeallly niice, um, green stuff. It was like grass, but it WASN'T! Hahaa! All the way down in Limbo-town, yaa da da da daaaa!" He began to sing, but most of it was off-key garble.

"Green stuff? What could that mean?" M'gann pondered, straightening up. Wally picked at his collar and cleared his throat, face guilty. "Err, yea, about that. Me and Rob may have... hidden some cat-nip around Teekl's food bowl."

'WHAT?!"

"Well we didn't expect it to affect him... just his cat." Robin defended, looking at the giggly boy who was currently giggling at a lampshade that resided by his head.

Artemis snatched up Wally's collar in her fist, wrenching his face inches from her own. "Fix. It. Now." She growled, eyes turning into deathly cold daggers shooting through his skull.

"Hey! Don'y kiss Wally, I wanna do that!"

Everything froze. They all tuned, simultaneously, to find Klarion half-way sitting up with an angry finger pointed at the duo. "What?" Wally could barely speak, staring at the boy with a rapidly blushing face. "Yea, he's all cute and smart and shit and he's got a nice butt. i jus' wanna kiss him and hug him and maybe have sex with him. But tha's not really anything, just like if it came up I wouldn't say no. It's not my top pry-pry...umm. piority. I think. But ssshhhh, don't tell Wally, he's like, straight and shit. I think." HE thumped back on his back during teh tipsy monologue, making wide gestures to the ceiling.

"Well... we won't, Klarion. We won't." Wally stuttered, staring at the boy like he'd just grown a few extra heads. Klarion giggled and fell asleep, apparently coming off his high.

Leaving the team to clean up and deal with his dead weight before Batman came.

Great.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope you like! Enjoy!

Klarion woke with a splitting headache.

"Ugh. What in Chaos happened?" He groaned, sitting up with a hand to his head. Why was he so groggy, and why did his head pound like an overexcited percussionist.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." _What._ Klarion's head whipped around to find a figure sitting by his bedside. A fireball was in hand before he could even register who it was.

"Oh, Wally, it's just you. Umm... apologies, I thought you were... someone else." He repressed the less-than-joyous memories once more, turning to the smiling ginger boy. "It's cool. Just... do you remember anything from yesterday?" He asked, rubbing his neck nervously. Klarion closed his eyes at the headache that emerged from any noise over a feather dropping onto a pillow in the depths of space, and tried to recall any form of memories.

"Umm... yes. I remember you all going out to wherever, and then Teekl found this little patch of... something... It's all a bit fuzzy. Why?" "No reason. Are you feeling all right?"

Klarion groaned again "I have a tremendous headache, but besides that I'm fine."

Wally, smiled, and if Klarion had opened his eyes he would have seen the sparkle of an idea in Wally's emerald eyes.

"Cool. I'll... I'll go get you some pain-killers. You allergic to anything."

"Nothing that I'm aware of." He shrugged, massaging his temple with his hand, eyes closed.

It was only when he felt a pair of closed, soft lips peck his cheek did he open his eyes. "Back in a second."

What?_ What? __**WHAT?!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**I regained my spark! Thank you everyone, and enjoy!**

Wonder Woman ran into Mt. Justice, to concentrated to really notice the rush of nostalgia that always seemed to come over her when she entered such a place.

"Great Hera, what happened here?" she all but yelled, turning on the group of kids following her footsteps.

The living room was in disaster. Everything was singed in the least, furniture upturned and ripped apart. The TV was sparking with a giant hole through the middle, the oven was open and on fire, and hanging from the ceiling were wires and tubes like a dead octopus. It was like someone set a bomb off.

"We don't know. It just... happened." M'gann explained, looking bewildered beyond recognition. They dared to venture further, small clouds of ash kicking up with each step.

Wonder Woman, being the (for lack of a better word) BAMF she was, immediately began scanning the scene. "This room is only slightly singed, but it looks like the hallway was charred completely, almost as if the blast originated from one of the rooms." she explained, gesturing to the hallway in front of them that was, indeed, charred like burnt toast.

"Where were you when this went off?" she asked, rounding on the team behind her. They all looked at each other. "We had just gotten called into the briefing room, about to go on a mission, and then we heard this big bang and we looked out and it was like this." Conner shrugged, looking around. "Are you sure, every detail is important."

"Wait..." Robin said, putting a finger to his temple, "Wasn't... wasn't Wally late?" he asked, looking around.

"Yea, he'd gone to see..." Atremis trailed off. All eyes turned to the flustered red head who looked just as shocked as everyone else, but for immensely different reasons.

"Wally..." Wonder Woman's voice was almost threatening in its steeliness. "I know who did this." he stated quietly, looking around with new eyes.

"Who?" but Wally was already gone. Thankfully his footprints, no matter how fast, still upset the ask enough to make a trail.

They found him standing in front of a completely blackened door, looking more nervous than they'd ever seen him. The group stood behind his shortly, both confused and intrigued.

Rob placed a hand onto his friends shoulder, a sign of support. "Well here goes nothing." he sighed, looking around at his friends before opening the door.

The inside was insanely black, no surface was spared. Everything that wasn't a pile of ash was nothing more than a fragile silhouette of its former self. And sitting in the middle of the room, holding his head with slightly shaky hands, completely unhurt with a ring of unchanged carpet around him, was Klarion.

He didn't notice the door opening, nor Wally's entrance until he spoke up. "Hey Klarion." his voice was softer than the team had ever heard it.

Klarion's head shot up, eyes wide and face pale. Wally took another step forward, forcing himself to go slow.

"Listen I'm sorry about earlier I just got a dumb idea into my head and I don't know if you wante-"

Wally's jumbled thoughts stopped, something impeding his mouth. Specifically another pair of lips.

Klarion had jumped up and almost smashed his lips to the taller red-heads, forcing his head down to meet his paler face. Wally's eyes bugged before he melted into the kiss, arms wrapping lazily around the smaller boy's waste. Klarion sighed, throwing his hands around the taller boy's neck. Wally straightened up, all but lifting Klarion off the floor until only the tips of his shoes were touching the carpet.

The kiss lasted a few moments before they broke apart, staring at each other with wider eyes than a dead fish. Klarion gulped. Wally blinked. Robin collected bet money from Artemis.

"So we just..."

"Yea..."

"And you're cool with..."

"Yea, you?"

"Yea..."

"Cool..."

Wally's mouth quirked up in a sneering smirk. "Who knew I could make you explode?" He giggled, laughing harder when Klarion scoffed and shoved his head away with one hand. "Shut up, you little miscreant." He joked, the two holding matching smiles at their latest discovery.

Robin leaned close to Wonder Woman and whispered "When do we tell them they have to clean everything up?"

"Later."


End file.
